pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
BM/RB Classes
These classes are exclusive to Black Metal, Red Blood, and are the only available classes to be played in that campaign. (Core Classes are not permitted) Each class is a part of a group of three classes that fills a particular role in a part and have a unique rock/paper/scissors relationship with other members of their group. 'Warriors' Sky Corsair ''These pirates excel in fast melee combat; and use several secret pirate techniques to gain the upper hand.'' Rebellion Soldier Rebellion Soldiers make up the largest chunk of the Black Metal Rebellion's forces, They are hardened and flexible combatants. '' 'Olden Knight In a world ruled by machines and technology these men and women favor the ancient arts of combat. These people are often collectors of old weaponry and armor on their exterior, but no one can match them in melee combat. '''Crusaders Field Officer Some leaders excel above the rest. It is these that become field officers. Using their mighty charisma they can aid and inspire all those who follow them onto the field of battle. A field officer is always dedicated to one cause or another, and follow a strict code, this restricts them to the lawful alignment. Black Knight ''Where others fear and avoid the Black Matter; these dark warriors revel in it, they use it's toxicity as both a defense and an offense.'' Prismatic Paladin ''To fill the world with color and beauty, these devouted knights master sunlight and prismatic powers.'' 'Rogues' Brigand The Brigand sacrifices utility for increased damage with their sneak attacks, these opponents are deadly, but very focused and not as masterful as their counterparts in the way of skill they make up for it in combat. Saboteur ''The saboteur is an expert rogue when it comes to disabling his opponents and their devices. Every swing or shot of their weapon inflicts negative penalties to those unlucky enough to oppose them.'' Infiltrator Infiltrator's specialize in spying and reconnaissance. They also make great use of improvisional combat by use of their environment. 'Monks' Martyr ''Martyr's are masters of their own bodies and have tempered them to unrivalled capabilities.'' Waterdancer ''The waterdancer is a master of unarmed combat, though they sacrifice defense for specialization against magickal opponents.'' Shadow Zealot ''The shadow zealot is a master of offensive chakra and assassination, by using the shadows around them they are capable of deadly feats.'' 'Clerics' Acolyte An acolyte is a devotee of some religion and has the ability to cast divine spells. They specialize in attacking however, and are very similar to the SRD paladin in that respect. Vicar ''The vicar is a man of high station in service to a powerful god or goddess; they are unmatched in their ability to use divine magic.'' Seer ''Seers typically hold a high station in whatever society they belong to... after the black matter calamity many people have higher respect for knowledge of forthcoming disasters.'' 'Item Specialists' Blackmetal Demolitionist ''These gutsy engineers live for one thing. Explosions! They are brilliant when it comes to bombs and traps and specialize in their use.'' Materiamancer ''Materiamancers have no equal when it comes to casting spells from materia, magical ore that grants spells to it's wielder.'' Scientist ''A scientist is a brillant researcher of anything scientific and has mastered simple use of magic as well as a cunning approach to anything he faces.'' 'Arcane Casters' Caller ''The caller is a masterful summoner of great beings of power. Though some of them aren't as easy to obtain, those callers who do are unmatched in power.'' Glamourist ''A glamourist taps into the realms of magic by use of flattery, flirting, and natural grace to steal the power of ancient and powerful beings.'' Occultist An occultist delves into the use of arcane tools and spells using their their intelligence, years of research, and just a slight bit of help from the shadow plane. 'Druids' Dark Apiarist The dark apiarist is a master of swarms and nature-based magic; they summon forth plagues to devour their foes in horrible and disfiguring ways Soul Mimic ''By using special powers acquired by an opponent, the soul mimic has access to powerful abilities.'' Naturalist ''Naturalist's live to protect what nature still exists in Templa'Tol; they have unmatched ability to dispel and a specialized plant companion.'' 'Performers' Celebrity ''Celebrities inspire and convice people by taking full advantage of their reputation as some kind of musical or drama icon.'' Gambler ''Gamblers are warriors of chance and soldiers of fortune. They have great potential to help but equally great potential to harm their allies just the same.'' Nullifier ''These characters are heavily specialized in stripping magical bonuses and effects from their opponents.'' 'Magi' Archivist ''They say the pen is mightier than the sword; these characters take it to a whole other level.'' Grafter ''The spiritual successor to the Biomagus'' Rune Adept ''Rune Adepts belong to small covens that specialize in the study of one rune or another which grants them great powers.'' 'Prestige Classes' Mystic: ''Mystics are powerful fonts of divine magic, however this energy takes its toll on them. Many of them are insane or just a bit touched. so they keep to themselves.'' Nemesis Stalker: ''Some call them detectives, others call them assassins. These characters specialize in getting what they want.'' Partheo Eliminator: ''There is a special order of Partheon who are highly trained in dealing with creatures who are tainted by the Black Matter; This small group is known as the Eliminators.'' Red Bishop: ''Red Bishops are masters of purification and magic itself. They get many useful abilities and a very large pool of spells to pull from.'' Ring Leader: ''Some people have a knack for leading others; while many of these people choose to persue politics and positions of royal assignment; many more take this ability and apply it to personal gain. For good or for evil, these people are simply known as ring leaders.'' Will Breaker: ''These soldiers belong to a specialized division of the Gigas Order of Shadow; Faust's personal guard. They use their foul powers to terrorize and destroy the enemies of Faust.'' 'NPC Classes' 'Medic: '''These have magical powers. 'Footman: 'These are the footmen! 'Spy: '''These stealthy people serve as spies in the military.